Loyalties
by TheGiftedLioness
Summary: Edward Cullen was King. Everyone else was considered beneath him. Everyone, except Isabella Swan.
1. Chapter 1

I have always known that Edward Cullen would be something special.

I knew it from the first moment I laid eyes on him.

I was the new girl in school, standing in front of the class pulling at my baby blue monstrosity of a dress that my mother forced me to wear.

Her excuse?

"Oh Honey! You look so pretty. This will help you make so many friends."

As I looked at the faces staring back at me, I realized how wrong she was. I was itching to go change into the jeans and hoodie that I had put away in my locker earlier. I couldn't care less what the people here thought about me.

Dozens of uninterested faces stared back at me listening to my boring tale of moving from a no-name city in Virginia to the perpetually rainy city of Forks, Washington. Eventually, Mr. Knight, noticing my discomfort, had mercy on me and told me to have a seat. I looked around, seeing that there were only two empty seats: one in the front of the class by the door. The perfect seat for an escape route that was starting to look necessary. I started to head in that direction before noticing the blond boy sitting on the next seat over, looking way too eager for me to sit next to him. I quickly turned to the only other seat in the room. People seemed to perk up a little and watched me make my way to the seat in the back of the classroom.

Just as I was about to sit down, I heard a low voice next to me.

"Ma'am, I wouldn't do that if I were you."

I turned to look at a boy who seemed to enjoy the view of the cleavage my dress was producing. His honey blonde hair was cut short to show most of his beautifully rugged face. I couldn't help but notice the long scar that ran down the side of his face, running from the base of his eye to the bottom of his cheek. The crazy part about it was that it did nothing, but add to the rest of his striking features. I took in the muscles that his shirt was poorly trying to hide. Although his combat boots looked well-worn, his outfit and manner screamed of money. If I hadn't taken that vow of abstinence, I would be seeing how quick I could get him into the janitor's closet so I can run my-

Shaking those thoughts out of my head, I cleared my throat and his cerulean blue eyes snapped up to meet my chocolate brown ones.

"Why? Is this seat taken?"

"No, it isn't. Ms. Swan, please take a seat." I jumped at how close Mr. Knight's voice was to me. Although his words were directed at me, his glare seemed to be fixed on the blonde supermodel next to me. "Did you forget who runs this class, Mr. Whitlock?"

I watched as 'Mr. Whitlock' easily met the stare of Mr. Knight. The tension between the two was so thick, I was tempted to cut the air with the pocket knife my dad bought me.

"No, sir.I don't believe that _I_ am the one that forgot who runs this class." The blond boy retorted with a smirk on his face.

"Ms. Swan, sit." Mr. Knight was still glaring at the pretty boy next to me.

"I am not a dog. I do not fetch, roll over, or play nice. There is no need to order me around like that. However, I will take this seat. Thank you, Mr. Knight."

The pretty blonde boy next to me let out a loud guffaw.

Mr. Knight's glare quickly moved from P.B.B. to me. "My apologies, Ms. Swan" He said icily, before turning back towards the front of the class.

Noticing the amount of attention that we seemed to be getting and not caring, I turned back to P.B.B. and started to study him a little more. He was relaxing back in his seat, seeming to not have a care in the world. Yet, the tension in his muscles told another story.

"Can I help you?" I almost jumped at the pure acid that was beginning to leak into his voice.

"Nope." I simply stated, turning to take out my notebook and pen from my messenger bag. I almost missed the "Don't say I didn't warn you" that P.B.B. threw at me.

The next fifteen minutes seemed to fly by as I listened to Mr. Knight explain the rules of the classroom, the books that we would need, and about semester-long projects.

All of sudden, the door opened and every single last head in the classroom watched as a boy walked in. No, not a boy. A man. With his grey beanie strategically placed to show a small amount of his reddish-brown hair, nice full lips with a ring piercing on the right side of his mouth, a full sleeve of tattoos peeking out from beneath his plain white shirt paired with some torn (yet expensive) black jeans, this man exuded power.

He began to walk straight to the back of the classroom, not even sparing a glance at Mr. Knight, who was desperately trying to regain the attention of his classroom. _Not like he had it before._

I sat frozen in my seat and watched as this godlike man glided right towards me. By this time, P.B.B. perked up in his seat, like he was gearing up for something amazing.

_How right he was._

"You are in my seat."

I heard the words, but all I could focus on was the way the light coming in from the windows highlighted his face and made him look even more angelic than ever.

I simply stared.

One minute I was trying to wipe the drool off of my chin and the next I was moved and seated firmly in his lap.

"Cullen, what the fuck are you doing?" P.B.B. hissed at the guy, who did nothing but tighten his arms around me.

I felt him shrug and say, "She wouldn't get up."

Finally, my senses came back to me and I tried to get up, but the grip that Cullen had on me was too strong.

"Easy there, beautiful." He said, as he brushed my waist-length wavy chocolate hair back behind my ears.

"MR. CULLEN! Please remove Ms. Swan from your lap this instant." Mr. Knight looked, turning an alarming shade of red.

"No. I like her where she is now."

_Me too, Angel. Me too._

"Mr. Cullen, I do not have time for your games right now. I have a class to teach."

"It seems like you are the only person interrupting class at this moment."

"Do you want to take a trip to the principal's office?

P.B.B. let loose another loud laugh.

My head was bouncing back and forth from Mr. Knight to Cullen, trying not to miss a thing.

Cullen tensed up. I could feel every ridge of muscle that Cullen had pressed so intimately against me. I jumped when I felt his fingers begin to trace patterns on my dress-covered back. I began to concentrate on what he was spelling out.

C.

C.U.

C.U.L.

C.U.L.L.

C.U.L.L.E.

C.U.L.L.E.N.

I gasped when I figured out what he was tracing on my skin. My eyes snapped up to find the most entrancing set of emerald eyes, smirking back at me. My gaze lowered to his lips, watching as he pulled his lip ring into his mouth. I licked my lips in response.

I watched his gaze darken, simply staring at my lips.

I don't know how long we remained there, staring at each other. Seconds. Minutes. Hours. I have no idea. The only thing that mattered was this man holding me in his arms, refusing to let me go.

"MR. CULLEN! OFFICE NOW!"

Cullen sighed, finally releasing me from his hold.

"That must be a record, Knight. What was that? Four minutes, Jasper?"

Cullen looked towards P.B.B. or Jasper, who smirked.

"Try three."

Cullen helped me off his lap, before standing up himself. I had to look up, because my 5' 5" frame was nowhere close to his easily 6' frame.

"What's your name, beautiful?"

My mind was still on autopilot, as I replied, "Isabella. Uh, I mean Bella."

"Absolutely beautiful."

I knew that this was the moment that was going to change my life forever.

Cullen began to walk out the door, before turning back to look at me.

"Isabella Cullen. I like it." He smirked and walked out the door.

My legs gave out on me as I dropped back into my seat with a sigh.

Jasper looked over at me.

"This year just got a lot more interesting."

_I agree, P.B.B. I agree._


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N:** You guys have completely blown me away with the reviews and messages from the first chapter. I tried to write back to everyone. If I didn't, I apologize but you are much appreciated. Like I told most of you, this is my first story ever. So, be patient with me. More importantly, enjoy the story!

You guys were so amazing, I decided to bring you another chapter sooner than intended. So, here you go!

**DISCLAIMER: **I own nothing.

The bell rang 5 minutes ago.

The class was empty.

Even Mr. Knight took off muttering something about "damn rich kids" and "coffee."

I was still stuck sitting at the desk, going over what just happened in my head. Had I really just sat in Cullen's lap? I have never been a feminist, but the way Cullen handled me made me justified in starting up my "I am Woman. Hear me roar" speech.

_Ha!_

Who am I kidding? I loved it. I was so close to sprinting to the principal's office just to see if I could get a glimpse of that auburn hair.

"If you sit here any longer, I will be required to use force to move you and I don't think Cullen will like that."

I jumped and turned to find P.B.B. still sitting in his seat, now turned to the side staring at me. Funny, I hadn't even noticed that he was still in the classroom. I took another second to look over P.B.B. and was surprised to notice that his eyes seemed duller. He was still cute, but it was like his shine was completely overshadowed by the entrance of Cullen.

"Come on, Princess." P.B.B sighed, extending his hand to help me up from my seat.

I scoffed and picked up my bag, opting to simply carry my notebook in my hand. As I was heading for the door, my left heel buckled, causing me to lose my balance and tumble to the floor.

P.B.B. didn't even bother to help me up. Instead, he was laughing, clutching his stomach with tears rolling down his face.

"Damn heels. I can't wait to take this costume off!" I pouted, still sitting on the floor.

P.B.B. just sat there, still laughing.

"Can you help me up?"

"Oh! Now you want my help?" P.B.B smirked, walking over to me and effortlessly picking me up. "Sure thing, Princess."

"My name is Bella, P.B.B" I said, icily as I got all my stuff together and began to walk out the door into the unnecessarily crowded hallway.

"P.B.B.?" He questioned, easily keeping up with me as I teetered down the hallway, seeking the refuge of my own clothes in my locker.

"Pretty Blonde Boy. I thought it fit."

"Hmm. I like it, Princess."

"Bella."

"Nope. Princess."

"Whatever."

I realized I wasn't going to win this battle. I continued walking to my locker, noticing how the students seemed to part like the Red Sea as P.B.B and I made our way down the hallway.

"You and Cullen are pretty revered here, aren't you?" I asked, getting straight to the point.

After a few moments of silence, I had to look over to make sure P.B.B. was still there. He was, scowling at all the students that were unfortunate enough to be in his way.

Thinking he must not have heard me the first time, I began to ask the questions again. "You and Cull-"

"I'm not deaf. I heard you the first time. Just because you ask the question again does not mean that I will give you an answer."

"If you don't want to talk to me, why are you walking with me? The school is really not that big; I can find my way around."

By this time, we had reached my locker. After pulling out my change of clothes and books for my next class, I noticed that P.B.B. was still standing next to me.

"There is a simple thing called conversation. I don't know if you were raised by wolves, but it is customary to speak when someone asks you a question. If you didn't want to answer the questions, that's all you had to say. To be quite honest, I didn't ask for your presence, so feel free to leave whenever."

With that, I spun on my heels and walked into the bathroom to change clothes. I stepped out of the stall, feeling way more comfortable in my dark blue skinny jeans and plain white v-neck shirt. I decided against the hoodie; it's not that cold in the building.

As I was touching up the little makeup I do wear, the bathroom door opened. A pretty brunette girl walked in, texting on her phone. I watched her as she put down her bag and looked up into the mirror, meeting my eye contact.

"Bella Swan. Or, should I say Isabella Cullen?" She joked. "I'm Angela. Everyone has been waiting for your arrival. It's not often we get new students, especially ones that instantly catch the attention of two of the hottest and dangerous guys in school."

My heart started beating faster. "Dangerous?"

Angela hesitated for a while before responding. "Yes, dangerous. I have a feeling you knew that already. I'm not here to tell you all of the crazy details surrounding those two boys and the rest of their group; I'm pretty sure you will hear all about it from the gossip mill in this town. I swear, some people in Forks could have a Bachelor's degree in Gossip."

I decided right then that I liked her. "Well, thanks. I think."

"No problem. Just…"

Suddenly, she didn't look so sure of herself. Stepping a little closer to me, she whispered, "Just be careful. You seem like a nice girl. Don't trust any of them."

Before I could get around the asking her anything else, she sped out of the bathroom, narrowly missing P.B.B. who stood staring after her as she walked down the hall.

"What did she say to you?"

I jumped, not realizing how close he was to me.

"I thought I dismissed you. Why are you still here?"

P.B.B. glared down at me, stepping fully into the girl's bathroom.

_Who is this guy?_

"Let's get one thing straight, Princess. You do not dismiss me. You're the new girl around here. As fast as you are breaking news here, you can easily become yesterday's trash."

Seeing that he rendered me speechless, he continued, "What was Angela talking to you about?"

If I wasn't so angered and awed at his audacity, I would have commented on the uncertainty in his voice when he talked about Angela. This morning has been a whirlwind. I did not expect to be having such an intense conversation in the girl's bathroom with one of the most intimidating guys that I have ever met. Honestly, I was just hoping to finish my last two years of high school like a normal teenager. I doubt that is going to happen now.

"I hate repeating myself, but since you are new, I will ask one more time. What was Angie talking to you about?"

_It's Angie now? Hmm. This day just keeps getting more interesting by the minute._

Amused, I looked P.B.B. right in the eye and said, "I'm not deaf. I heard you the first time. Just because you ask the question again does not mean that I will give you an answer."

With that, I left the bathroom.

P.B.B. hurried out after me, ignoring the looks from the nearby students.

"Cute." He laughed. "Now, follow me."

He began to stroll down the hallway, even as the bell rang and students scrambled towards doors with waiting teachers at them.

"Where are you going? Why do I have to go with you?"

P.B.B. turned back, "I'm a very patient guy, but Cullen's waiting. So, let's go."

_Cullen? Angel boy? Yes, please._

I immediately began to walk behind him as he strode over to the side door leading out to the student parking lot.

"Wait! Are we allowed to leave the school?"

Looking over his shoulder at me, P.B.B smirked. "Curiosity killed the cat. We wouldn't want Cullen's new pussy to disappear, would we?"

_What in the world have I gotten myself into?_


End file.
